Don't Cry Nalu
by zutaracaryl
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go out on a job. What happens when it all goes wrong... I Own NOTHING T T Rated for


It was supposed to be a simple job. Catch a few bandits who had been terrorizing a town. No sweat. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, and the exceeds were off on their own jobs, so it was only Natsu and Lucy. The job had gone well for a while, the bandits being weak and easy to K.O. Then, things took a turn for the worse...

Lucy gasped in pain as a booted foot connected with her ribs. The dark wizard sneered down at her as she scrambled back a few feet. "Natsu!" Lucy called, but her friend was busy fighting off the wizards allies. Lucy was completely out of magic power, and could only stare at her opponent in terror as he drew a long sword from a sheath on his hip. "Meet your doom, Lucy Heartfillia!" he yelled, the sword starting it's deadly arc toward the celestial mage. (Insert DNA Little Mix).

Everything slowed as Natsu turned, seeing the dark wizard swinging a sword toward Lucy. He felt himself sprinting forward, the voice in his heart screaming that he wouldn't get there in time. He threw a hand toward her, screaming, "Lucy!" (End DNA).

Lucy watched in horror as Natsu flung himself between her and the sword. It scythed into his stomach, blood spraying across Lucy's face. "Natsu." she gasped. (Insert Shatter Me). As Natsu fell limply on the ground, he slowly turned his head to look at Lucy, grinning faintly. "Be...more...careful...weirdo." he gasped, blood coating his lips and staining his tanned cheeks. Lucy felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. "Natsu!" she screamed, lunging forward and fisting her fingers in his scarf. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she glared at the dark wizard as he laughed, throwing his head back. "Heroic, but all he did was ensure your death!" he yelled. Lucy stood, anger in her eyes. She grabbed her whip and lunged forward.

Natsu lay on the ground, vision blurring as he watched Lucy fight the wizard. She was weak and growing weaker, and soon her enemy had her sprawled on the ground. "Watch your precious dragon slayer suffer." the wizard sneered, and Natsu felt something hit him just above the sword wound. "No! Leave him alone!" Lucy's voice sounded like it was coming from the end of a tunnel. Darkness crept into the edges of his vision. No...he had to live...(End Shatter Me).

Images flashed through his mind unbidden. Seeing the guild for the first time. Hatching Happy. Igneel, turning and grinning at him. And Lucy.

"I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay with you guys. Because I love being in Fairy Tail." "It's always more fun when we're together." Her face appeared in his head. Her blond hair glowed and her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled at him, her nose scrunching up and a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "Natsu."

A boot whistled through the air, toward his head. (Insert Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer Ost). He flung a hand up, catching the foot. Shoving the wizard away, he clambered to his feet, ripping the sword out of his stomach. Flames swirled around him, fury clear in his gaze. "How dare you make Lucy cry?" he growled lowly, Lucy's whispered cry of, "Natsu!" fueling his rage. "I don't forgive anyone who hurts her!" he roared, lunging toward the man, fire curling around him. (End FT DS Ost). The battle was over quickly, Natsu's anger no match for the dark wizard, and soon the man was only a pile of charred flesh. Adrenaline and fury draining from his system, Natsu fell, hitting the ground with a thud. "Natsu!" he heard Lucy yell, and felt his head being placed on something soft. "Why did you do that you idiot?" Lucy asked, and Natsu felt something wet fall on his forehead. "Don't...cry. I hate it when...you cry Luce." Natsu said, trying for a smile and reaching up to wipe a tear off her cheek. (Insert Shatter Me). "Please, Natsu, don't go." Lucy whimpered as his breathing grew labored. "Lucy. Take...my scarf. It will keep...you safe from fire m-magic." Natsu gasped out, onyx eyes growing dimmer.

"No, Natsu!" Lucy cried, and in desperation she slammed her mouth to his, trying to force some of her life into him. "I love you, Lucy. I-I always...h-have. I always w-will." Natsu said, as she pulled away. His head slumped to the side, and Lucy felt her heart shatter, the broken pieces ripping through her chest. "Natsu!" she wailed, throwing herself onto him and burying her face in his chest. "Natsu if you don't come back right now, I'm going after you. I will. Come back now!" at the empty silence, Lucy threw back her head and screamed in anguish. "Don't leave me! Don't you know how lonely ill be?! I love you too you big idiot!" she wailed, tears pouring down her cheeks. The rain began to fall, soaking her to the bone. Looking around, she saw the dark wizards sword nearby. She lifted it, looking at it emptily. Now that Natsu was gone, why should she get to stay? Why should she stay? Everyone at the guild flashed in her mind, waving and smiling, her celestial spirits with them. But she couldn't find a memory that Natsu wasn't in. Her life as a member of Fairy Tail had begun with him, it was fitting it should end with him as well. She lifted the sword, closing her eyes and swinging it down, toward her heart. To her surprise, there was no pain, though she heard the sound of flesh splitting and felt a warm spray of blood. Opening her eyes, she was was met by a familiar onyx black.

"Lucy, drop the sword now." a achingly familiar voice growled, and Lucy obeyed, releasing the handle. The blade made a wet, ripping sound as it slid from Natsu's grasp, his hand having stopped it inches from Lucy's heart. "Natsu." Lucy gasped. He was glaring at her, panic twisting his features. "How could you be so stupid Lucy? I-" his lecture was cut off as Lucy launched herself into his arms. "I love you Natsu!" she cried, and felt his arms twine around her. "Please don't leave me again!" she wailed. Natsu smiled, gently running his uninjured hand over her hair. "I won't Lucy. I promise." Lucy pulled back, looking down at his stomach wound...and gasped. It was gone, only a charred looking scar remaining. She turned her gaze back to Nastu, tears forming in her eyes. "No crying, Luce." Natsu warned with a grin. "You know I hate it when you cry."


End file.
